The Region of X
by PrincessVe
Summary: The newest region, devoid of human life and undisturbed. Pokemon have flourished there, but humans have now found, and decided to explore, the region. Trainers from across the regions come to this region, to explore, to escape, and to forget. Those are only a few of their reasons, however. As the trainers explore, their strengths will be put to the test.


**Author's Note: Here it is. First things first, I am not the owner of Pokemon. Second, this is based off of an RP thread located here: ?topic=1851644.0 if you want to check it out. Third, no Fakemon (unless stated) belongs to me. Thank you to the wonderful hourglass, who gave me permission to use their idea for this story and thank you to those who let me use the characters that they created. Any questions you have concerning this story can be PMed to me. ****A****nd now, onto the introductions.**

* * *

**Saffron City, Kanto**

Jackson Arnocklez Entompli. Younger brother of Shadow, older brother and protector of his sister, Allisani, and sixteen year old son of Lucile and Bronkton Entompli. The black-haired boy groaned at the attempts of his mother to wake him. A "humpf" of exasperation was quickly fallowed by the boy ending up on the ground. "Hey!" Jackson bounced up, finally wide awake. "What was the for?" Lucile simply smiled at her son, ignoring his yelling.

"What else was I to do. You've got to get ready and go to school!" Jackson immediately felt horrible. He hadn't told his mother, or anyone other than his grandfather, of his plans to leave. To explore Region X. He nodded, pushing his mother from the room and dressing. His shorts were black, as was his shirt, and his unbuttoned over-shirt was white. Icy blue eyes stared at a black backpack. It was supposed to be filled with his school things. Instead, it was filled with supplies he would need to explore. Reaching out, Jackson scooped up the backpack, and took a moment to write a note.

Going downstairs, he noticed, with a relived sadness, no one was there. He stuck the note to the refrigerator, and went outside, locking the door as he always did, before walking away. Head held high, he headed to the designated spot, where he would be picked up to be brought to his flight.

**Pallet Town, Kanto**

A pale boy rolled easily out of bed, grabbing the bag beside his bed eagerly. He ran a hand threw his black hair, red eyes filled with excitement. Before he could leave, a voice called out. "Ember Ganera Hendez, is that anyway to say goodbye?" An older woman leaned against the cream-coloured wall. Ember sighed, turning to her.

"Goodbye. I'm heading out so I can catch my flight." He said, begging with his eyes for the woman to let him leave without a fiasco. A small smile fell on her face as she nodded. Stepping forwards, she gave him a quick hug.

"You parents would be so proud of you." She mumbled before pulling back. "When you see your sister, tell her I say hello. And that I wish her luck on her journey as well." Ember nodded, turning and slipping out of the door. A few paces away, the fifteen year old turned, looking on the place where he had spent the last decade of his life. It was hard to leave, but to him it was worth it. After all, nothing tied him to this place but memories. None of his family was here. With a smile, Ember turned, walking towards the place where he would be picked up to travel to Region X.

**Celadon City , Kanto**

"Peyton Jay Farron, I know your up! Get down here and say good bye before you miss your flight!" The brunette girl groaned. She had been hoping to get a bit more sleep. Thanks to her mother, however, it seemed she wouldn't be able to.

"Sweetpea!" Her father called up the stairs, standing at the bottom. "Come on." The fifteen year old grabbed a sweater, placing the white cotton over her light pink shirt.

"Coming, Daddy!" She said, running down the stairs, tackling her father in a hug. "Thank you so much again for letting me go." Peyton smiled, kissing her fathers cheek and reaching for her bag before blinking. "Huh?" It wasn't where she had placed it the night before.

"Looking for something?" Peyton turned, glaring playfully at her sister, Taylor, who had returned from her own journey specifically to see her off. "You weren't really going to leave without saying goodbye to me and your baby brother were you? After all, your leaving him with Mom and Dad. Casey deserves a goodbye hug." Peyton chuckled, hugging her sister and stealing back her bag. Turning to her little brother, she bent, hugging him and placing a kiss on his cheek (which he promptly wiped off).

**Goldenrod City, Johto**

The ginger haired girl was nearly jumping out of her pale skin from excitement. That's what she got for waking up so early in the morning. Though she was almost eighteen, she still acted as a child when it came to pokemon. Sarliya Hendez's excitement could only be attributed to two things. Firstly, she was seeing her brother, and secondly, she was soon to be headed to a new region. Of course, she wasn't exactly thrilled to be meeting new people, but she'd put6 up with it. For her brother.

Sarliya continued to bounce excitedly, looking at the clock every two seconds, checking if the hand had magically moved. After ten minuets, the time came where she could leave. Grabbing a small pack, she headed out, locking the door behind her and running with a skip in her step. In her hand, a crisp map of Region X. The night before, when she couldn't sleep, she had marked the areas of most interest to her.

Sarliya smiled to herself, tucking the map into the pocket and speeding up. Soon, she would be to the Professor's Lab, where she would be picked up.

**Other side of Goldenrod City, Johto**

William Kain Slate, male, brunette, and early. Of course. William was already at the place he was to be, checking his watch every so often. His tall stature had a few people glancing over at the seventeen year old, and he shuffled his feet, frowning. He was a cheerful guy, and calm, yet with such attention, her grew nervous. Fingers started to pick at the brown jacket he wore, he took a breath and pulled out a simple book and scanned the words with his hazel eyes, looking up every so often.

Once or twice he caught a few people staring. William's cheeks would burn, and he'd duck his head once more. The calm boy was shy, especially at the moment. He'd been standing there reading, and people had stared! Who wouldn't be shy?

**Geosenge Town, Kalos**

Ayarai Jae Blizzard. The girl famous for her voice, and the same one who wandered around scene her mother died, was back home. She'd leave soon, going to a region known as X. But she had to, felt a need to, say good bye to her mother. So she was at the grave, looking down at it sadly, and whispering goodbyes and promises. After paying respects, she sighed, turning and starting towards Lumiose City, where she would be picked up. She'd already gotten her pokemon, but had sent it ahead of her. After all, Froakie was a great partner.

However, she regret that decision. Ayarai would much rather of had her partner with her, so she wouldn't be completely alone.

**Celestic Town, Sinnoh**

Kiki Severence was a mother. At the moment, she was a frustrated mother. "Kai Apollo Severence, get down here this instant!" She yelled at her son from the kitchen. The seventeen year old , black haired, boy slumped down the stairs, looking over to his mother, who was just as pale as he was.

"What?" He snapped. Kiki glared at her son.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. You're the one who slept in. You're lucky I fixed your breakfast and lunch to go." He stared at his mother blankly, and his father sighed, putting down the paper.

"You forgot you were leaving today, didn't you?" Kai took a second before his eyes widened.

"Dang!" He said, rushing upstairs and dressing. When he was dressed in shorts and a shirt, he grabbed the pre-packed bag, which lay beside his door and rushed down. His mother was at the door, holding both a bag for his lunch, and the boy's breakfast.

"Thanks, Mom! Tell Gaia I said bye." He said, rushing out after getting his shoes. He'd been so excited to go to region X, that he'd been up all night and fallen asleep early morning, He ignored the circumstances, after all he knew it was his own fault, and rushed towards Sandgem Town.

**Anville Town, Unova**

Dawn was approaching, yet a single girl was already awake and dressed. Sixteen year old Saraline Aktomi Salvador's gaze rested beyond the view of her window. Her gray eyes scanned the horizon, her hands playing with strands of her light silver hair. Escaping her lips, a sigh broke the silence of her room, and she turned, reaching for a silver pack. Inside were the necessities for her journey, which she would start soon. She just had to take a few trains and flights. To Region X.

Not much was known about the region, and Saraline couldn't fathom just why her mother was so insistent that she go. Her eyes closed, and she thought back. Nothing, however, came of it. Another sigh. The silver haired girl, dressed in a white dress with accents of blue, made her way slowly down the stairs. First, she saw her mother, Silia, who gave a hug and a quick vote of confidence, before returning to cooking breakfast. Her father, Matthue, simply smiled sadly at her. "Time to go already?" Saraline nodded. "I'll miss you, Sara." Again, she nodded and turned to another. Daviles, her little brother, who was only seven years of age. She ruffled his hair.

"I love you guys. I'll see you sometime in the future." She said quietly, moving towards the door. Her mother called for her and, as Saraline turned, held out another bag for the girl to take.

"You'll need it. Trust me, and good luck." With a pair of matching smiles, the mother and daughter pair hugged, and broke apart. Saraline stepped from the house and started, not only towards the train station, but towards her future as well.


End file.
